1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hard mask composition, a carbon nanotube (CNT) layer structure, a pattern forming method, and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a hard mask composition comprising CNTs, and a CNT layer structure, a pattern forming method, and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, using the hard mask composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have evolved to be able to operate at high speed at a low voltage, and processes of manufacturing semiconductor devices have been developed to be capable of increasing the integration density of semiconductor devices. Thus, highly-scaled, highly-integrated semiconductor device patterns may be formed to have a fine width and to be spaced at a fine pitch.
To realize semiconductor patterns having a fine linewidth, photoresist patterns also having a fine linewidth need to be formed on a hard mask layer. The hard mask layer is supposed to endure an etching process for transferring patterns from a patterned resist layer onto an etching target therebelow.
Accordingly, in order to form fine patterns on the hard mask layer, the hard mask layer is not only required to have high etching durability, but the control of the thickness of the hard mask layer also needs to be facilitated.